


Changing Colours

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: Request: Could you do a Teddy Lupin x reader If you do that sort of thingYou and Teddy are both assigned as Head girl and Head boy
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Reader, Teddy Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Changing Colours

You were surprised when the letter arrived. Head girl. The word buzzed around in your head. For the last two years you had already been a perfect and yet you hadn't expected to become head girl. But the letter with Dumbledore's signature on it was unmistakable. When you read the words for the first time, you felt incredibly honoured, but then doubts spread. Would you really be ready for it? But the longer you thought about it, the more certain you were that you were up to the task.

Full of anticipation, you entered the Hogwarts Express this year to make your last trip to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter had also informed you that all the perfects, head girl and head boy would meet and you couldn't wait to find out who would help you on this task.

Arriving in the right compartment you met some fifth graders, who for the first time took on such a responsible task. Your gaze wandered through the compartment in search of the new head boy, but he was obviously not yet present. A queasy feeling spread through your stomach. The head boy and girl should serve as a good role model in all aspects and punctuality was one of them, but your future partner apparently saw that differently. You were just about to get upset when the door to the compartment suddenly swung open and a grinning Teddy Lupin came in.

"Sorry for the delay, I got a little…distracted," you rolled your eyes in annoyance. If this continued for the rest of the school year it would mean a lot of work. Actually you could stand Teddy quite well and for a while during your fifth year you actually had a little crush on him. In addition, Teddy was not exactly stupid, on the contrary, he was the best in class for many subjects. Most people didn’t notice that, because he didn't exactly give the impression of the typical bookworm and was generally warned quite often by the teachers not to be distracted all the time during the lessons, which had already cost Hufflepuff some points.

Albeit you could understand why Dumbledore had chosen him for this position, you had some doubts about that decision. Because no matter how much you liked Teddy, you couldn't imagine how he would take on such a responsible job. As you thought about it, you didn't even notice how you started staring at him. He, on the other hand, seemed to notice your looks and a grin spread across his face. As soon as you realized that he had noticed your staring, you quickly looked away. You could feel your cheeks turning red and tried to hide your face from him as best you could. When you were finally allowed to return to your own compartments, you tried to disappear as quickly as possible to avoid another embarrassing situation. You were about to run away when you suddenly heard Teddy's voice behind you.

"You know, you're really cute when you’re blushing," you turned to him for a moment, but you didn't know what to say. Instead, you could notice your cheeks turning deep red again and decided that it would be best to turn around and disappear.

Over the next few months, you and Teddy inevitably spent more and more time together. Contrary to your previous fears, Teddy accepted his new assignment conscientiously. He always showed up on time for your meetings - except for once, which was solely related to the fact that he had to help some first-years who couldn't find their way back to their common room - and there was never any other situation where he wanted to avoid fully accomplishing his new task.

At first it seemed to you as if he had already forgotten the incident on the train, but more and more often you caught him staring at you, whether you were sitting next to him at one of your meetings, or whether he was watching you through the room during a lesson, or from the other side of the library, even while eating, it was not uncommon for his gaze to meet yours. But unlike you, he didn't look away as soon as you met his gaze, instead he seemed to intensify it and more than once he even winked at you.

Even though you would never admit it in front of him or anyone else, you had to admit to yourself that you must have developed another crush for him like you did two years ago. And so it happened that your anticipation of meeting him grew steadily, as did your excitement. On the one hand you couldn't wait to spend more moments with him, on the other hand you feared that over time he would notice that his presence caused little butterflies in your stomach.

As many times before, you were sitting together again that evening. As he bent over a piece of parchment, you watch his hair turn from a light blue, over a beautiful turquoise, to a still slightly bluish shimmering green. As you looked at him, you wondered what had caused this change. Did he do this on purpose? Or did it happen completely unconsciously, as if his emotions were reflected in his hair colour? And if that was the case, what did those colours mean? Teddy seemed to notice your glances, turned his head to you and pulled an eyebrow questioningly. To prevent him from thinking you were staring at him, you quickly tried to find an excuse for staring.

"Your hair, they...they changed their colour," you tried to make it sound as if you'd just noticed it, and as if it was totally unimportant that you were staring at him only because of this. On no account did you want to risk him in any way suspecting that you had a little crush on him.

"Y/n, but now I am disappointed. We've known each other for over six years and yet you're surprised that my hair colour changes?" his reaction took you by surprise, you wouldn't have expected that and yet you couldn't help but laugh at his joke. "Although I have to admit that I'm not the only one who can change colours or how else can you explain this beautiful red on your cheeks?”

Your laughter stopped as soon as he had spoken the second sentence. You couldn't say if the timing couldn't have been better or worse, but you felt your cheeks start burning and could only imagine how fiery red they must now shine. Unable to reply, you just sat there looking into his (currently) amber eyes. Suddenly you felt his hand on your cheek and even though it was so cool, its touch only made your face burn more. Slowly he stroked a y/h/c strand from your face. Your breath began to falter and as it did so, Teddy's face approached yours until his lips finally touched yours.


End file.
